


Очень Большая Игра

by Dahl (DahlSq)



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/Dahl
Summary: Всем известны слухи о «большой игре», которую якобы ведёт принцесса Селестия. Поговаривают, что многие глобальные сюрпризы и неожиданности в стране случились не просто так, а были подстроены правительницей с целью подготовки своих протеже к каким-то серьёзным делам. Правда ли это? И если правда, то одна ли Селестия ведёт такую Игру?..





	1. Предисловие Е.В. Твайлайт Спаркл ко второму изданию

**Author's Note:**

> Описанные здесь события упоминаются в истории [«Среди Ночи и тех, кто в ней»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527565), играя там достаточно существенную роль.

Повесть, второе издание которой я представляю читателям этим вступительным словом, в высшей степени оригинальна и своеобразна. Написанная со слов непосредственных участников событий, как говорится, «по горячим следам», она освещает малоизвестные подробности появления так называемой «лунной пятёрки», достижения которой уже описаны в иных источниках. Особый интерес представляет одно из приведённых в конце писем, которое до недавнего времени просто не могло быть опубликовано.

Именно с этой позиции я и рекомендую повесть взрослому читателю. Должна заметить, что несмотря на фривольно-юмористический тон и откровенно молодёжный язык — последнее с учётом возраста автора вполне понятно! — все события описаны последовательно и правильно. С точки зрения фактов произведение безупречно, а что касается мотивации героев, то она описана достаточно убедительно и не выходит за границы рамок так называемой «художественной правдивости», дозволенной любому автору.

Юных же читателей, без всякого сомнения, заинтересует описанное здесь приключение.

_Твайлайт Спаркл_


	2. Дебют

— Прости, пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста! — шмыгнула носом Свити Белль. — Я сильно тебя подвела, да?

— Вовсе нет, — рассеянно ответила Рэрити, озадаченно разглядывая новое платье своей работы. Вернее, уже не совсем своей. — Забирать его будут только завтра, а поменять украшения можно минут за сорок самое большее. Возможно… возможно, мне даже следует тебя поблагодарить.

— Что-о-о-о?! — юная единорожка с изумлением вытаращилась на старшую сестру и вышеупомянутое платье, благо они находились рядом. — За что?!

— Видишь ли… это платье предназначается для одной… гм… великосветской особы. Помпоны в виде кактусов могут послужить очень интересным намёком на то, что эта особа живёт скандалами и упивается ими. Я пока ещё не уверена до конца, надо подумать… но идея смелая, даже революционная. Возможно, я всё так и оставлю. Или, может быть, воспользуюсь этой идеей в другой раз. Традиционные розетки в виде цветочков всегда казались мне слишком банальными. В любом случае, как я сказала, у меня этих розеток целый ящик, и пришить их дело нехитрое, а время ещё есть.

— Только, по-моему, это не помпоны, — вздохнула Свити Белль. — Кажется, это настоящие кактусы…

— Да? — Рэрити осторожно потрогала копытом. — Хм, правда. Так это даже ещё интереснее, эксклюзив же! Решено, оставляю всё как есть. Спасибо тебе большое, а теперь собирайся.

— Куда?

— Как это куда? Во-первых, в цветочный салон. Надо узнать, как правильно ухаживать за этими твоими кактусами, и добавить указания в инструкцию по уходу за изделием. Возьми бумагу и чем писать. А во-вторых, в зáмок Твайлайт. Надо же что-то делать с этой твоей магической икотой, не всегда так удачно получается, как сейчас с платьем вышло…

***

Принцесса Твайлайт стояла у стола с волшебной картой и задумчиво созерцала оную.

— Привет-привет, — рассеянно откликнулась она, заметив боковым зрением вошедших в тронный зал Рэрити и Свити Белль. — Вы просто так или по делу?

— Скорее по делу.

— Тогда минутку, я додумаю мысль… э… нет, всё равно ускользнула… Ладно, потом вспомню. Что там у вас за дело-то?

— Кхм! — в зал вошёл Спайк со свитком. Старательно излучая своим видом негативные эмоции и избегая встречаться со всеми взглядом, дракончик прошёл к столу, кинул на него свиток и удалился.

— Что это с ним? — поинтересовалась Рэрити. — Он какой-то не такой.

— Дуется, — вздохнула Твайлайт. — Сильно дуется… очень сильно.

— Это что же должно было случиться, чтобы он очень сильно дулся _на тебя_?

— Ох… тут такое дело… Пару дней, точнее ночей назад, я его как раз ночью поймала в библиотеке. Он там занимался… э-э…

На физиономии Рэрити нарисовалось заинтересованное выражение. Её можно было понять: Спайк, пойманный посреди ночи в библиотеке в процессе… явно чего-то предосудительного?!

— …Лунатизмом, в общем.

Заинтересованность сменилась разочарованием.

— Лунатизмом? Ты имеешь в виду, он там ходил во сне?

— Ну да. Я туда пришла, а он ходит с закрытыми глазами, на шкафы натыкается, книжки с полок посшибал. Я так испугалась… зову его, а он не реагирует.

— Брр… — Рэрити передёрнулась и благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий насчёт «лунатику-то простительно, а вот с чего бы взрослой пони в здравом уме ночью переться в библиотеку?». — Могу себе представить… это должно быть жутковато. Но дуться-то тут с чего?

— Дуться он потом начал, днём уже. С такими вещами всё-таки не шутят, а Спайк мне практически как ребёнок, ну сама же понимаешь…

— Ещё бы.

— В общем, я повела его в больницу и попросила как следует осмотреть. Его и осмотрели… как следует. И даже сверх того. По полной программе, и… боюсь, некоторые из тех процедур были неприятными. Если не сказать, в какой-то мере унизительными. Ну, сама же понимаешь.

Рэрити не сдержалась и хихикнула. Свити Белль тоже.

— Если бы только «хи-хи»! А то ведь хуже: поскольку он несовершеннолетний и я его опекунша… всё это с ним проделывали в моём присутствии.

— О-о-о-о… Ну и что нашли?

— То-то и оно, что ничего! «Вроде всё в порядке, единичный случай ни о чём ещё не говорит, если опять заметите, приходите повторно, посмотрим глубже…». Он как услышал про «повторно» и «глубже»…

Хихиканье сменилось хохотом.

— Ага, вам-то смешно!.. Девчонки, я вас умоляю, только ни слова ему о том, что это я вам рассказала, ладно? Он же меня убьёт, если узнает, он же в тебя… э… ну ты в курсе ведь?

— Об этом весь город в курсе со следующего дня как ты сюда приехала.

— А ещё лучше, вообще не показывайте ему, что знаете, договорились?

— Как-нибудь уж. Весело тут у вас… про письмо не забудь, кстати.

Твайлайт взяла свиток, распечатала его, пробежала взглядом…

— Едрёно сено!!! — Принцесса Дружбы с громким хлопком куда-то телепортировалась. Глаза у неё при этом были совершенно безумными.

— Что такое «едрёно сено»? — немедленно заинтересовалась Свити Белль.

— Э-э-э-э… — умно сказала Рэрити.

— Эпплджек тебе потом объяснит, — находчиво подхватила вошедшая в зал Старлайт. — Она часто так говорит, значит, должна хорошо знать.

— Да, да, я именно это хотела сказать, — облегчённо вздохнула Рэрити. — Как-нибудь при случае объяснит. Потом.

Старлайт с явным удовольствием потянулась и вкусно зевнула. Поинтересовалась:

— Вы по делу или так? Может, чаю?

— По делу вообще-то, — ядовито сообщила Рэрити. — К сожалению, у нашей принцессы Дружбы своих дел в избытке… хотя подругу могла бы и выслушать…

Свити Белль благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий о том, _кто именно_ напомнил принцессе Дружбы о непрочитанном письме.

— Должно быть, начальство вызвало, — флегматично заметила Старлайт. — А что за дело, если не секрет?

— Да вот оно, дело, рядом со мной стоит! — Рэрити кивнула на младшую сестру.

— А что с ней не так?

— Ну… я в общем, тоже хороша, конечно, прошляпила немного… Мы несколько дней назад выбирались на пикник, и на нас там напала какая-то насекомая мерзость, забыла уже как называется, Флаттершай говорила… Неважно. Важно, что Свити Белль с перепугу сферой закрылась, а я сначала не придала этому значения…

— Ого! Точно сферой? Ты уверена?

— Ну ещё бы, Твайлайт при мне сколько раз сферы ставила. Конечно, у Свити она трёх секунд не продержалась…

— Подожди, так она у неё ещё сколько-то _продержалась_?! Не просто возникла и схлопнулась? Упс.

— А что такое?! — всерьёз забеспокоилась Рэрити.

— Ну… я вот могу по себе сказать. У меня сфера впервые получилась, когда я была на два года старше, и то взрослые встревожились. Говорили, что рановато. Однако, далеко пойдёт девочка.

— Это ещё не всё. Вчера утром Опалесценция, это моя кошка, на неё книжку свалила, когда она ещё спала. Разбудила и напугала, конечно. Свити подскочила, начала икать, и с каждым иком… как бы это сказать… лупить из рога магией. С, как бы это выразиться, неожиданными последствиями. Не то чтобы серьёзными, но… Не знаю, насколько понятно я объясняю…

— Понятно. Со мной в детстве тоже такое было.

— О! И что с тобой было дальше? У Свити вроде прошло, но… если вдруг что-то неожиданное или вдруг резкий звук, то может опять икнуть.

— Да ничего особенного не было. Первые два раза мне это взрослые снимали каким-то специальным заклинанием, потом научили это контролировать.

— Вот! О чём я и говорю. Мы вчера сюда приходим, чтобы Твайлайт нам чего присоветовала — а принцесса, видите ли, в Кристальную империю убыла. Улыбнуться и помахать на каком-то мероприятии. Сегодня приходим, парой слов перекидываемся — и её, как ты изволила выразиться, вызывает начальство. То есть бегать ночами за Спайком и сплетничать про него…

Старлайт хихикнула.

— …у неё время есть, а помочь подруге… — Рэрити закатила глаза.

— Не вижу проблемы. Я вполне могу её научить.

— Ты?

— Ну да. Представляешь, мне как раз сегодня прикольный сон снился, что я жеребят учила какому-то заклинанию. Забавное совпадение, да?

— **Ты** — **учить** — **детей**?!

— А что, собственно, не так? — прищурилась Старлайт. — Может, я и уступаю Твайлайт по части теории, но по части практики!.. И уж во всяком случае, моих знаний-умений более чем достаточно, чтобы научить единорожку самоконтролю!

— Дорогуша, вот как раз в твоих знаниях-умениях никто вообще не сомневается, они мне хорошо известны! — фыркнула Рэрити. — Речь идёт о твоих… э… э… м-м-м… особенностях прошлого магического опыта.

— Да?! И что же в них, по-твоему, не так?!

— А то, что ты с ними всерьёз собираешься кого-то чему-то учить, да ещё и ребёнка?!

Хлоп! В тронный зал телепортировалась хозяйка замка.

— Ффух! Ложная тревога! — радостно сообщила Твайлайт, смахивая кончиком крыла трудовой пот со лба. До неё быстро дошло, что воздух искрится отнюдь не дружбой, а скорее наоборот, и она нахмурилась: — А что, собственно, тут происходит?! Вы ещё подеритесь!

Более искушённая в скандалах Рэрити выпалила единым духом без остановки:

— У Свити Белль похоже магический кризис взросления я её сюда привела с тобой посоветоваться второй раз между прочим уже привожу а вот эта вот твоя с позволения сказать выпускница имеет нахальство набиваться к ней в наставники нет ты вообще можешь себе такое представить?!

— Старлайт в наставницы к Свити? Немного неожиданно, да. Хм. Э-э… Но это же…

Рэрити приготовилась торжествовать. Старлайт приготовилась расплакаться. Свити Белль просто приготовилась.

— Это же замечательная идея!

У Рэрити и Старлайт одинаково отвисли челюсти. Рэрити опомнилась первой:

— И ты туда же?! А ты ничего не забыла принять во внимание из её опыта?

— А что именно я, по-твоему, должна была принять во внимание? Что она поработила целую деревню, отобрала метки у меня и моих подруг и держала их в банке, а нам промывала мозги? Что она пять… да, по-моему пять раз меняла время и реальность? Что она зомбировала вас и вы мне чуть за́мок не разнесли? Что она телепортировала этот стол неизвестно куда, в процессе поисков заразила своим гневом нескольких пони и те устроили уличную драку? Или телепортировала не она?.. ну, неважно. Что она поменяла метки Селестии и Луне и втащила их в такой кошмар, от которого им обеим чуть не поплохело? Может, тебе что-нибудь ещё известно?!

К чести её, принцесса вовремя заметила, как глаза Старлайт наполняются слезами. А вот того, как глаза Свити Белль наполняются восторгом, она не заметила.

— …И даже если известно, то что с того?! За те дела Старлайт вообще-то извинилась, а за эти Селестия с Луной ей сами потом спасибо сказали. И тот факт, что ты моя подруга, ещё не даёт тебе права выставлять на позорище мою ученицу! И тоже подругу, между прочим!

— Ну, знаешь, Твайлайт!.. — Рэрити топнула копытом, — Если бы это сказал кто угодно, кроме тебя, я бы решила, что весь мир сошёл с ума! Но раз это сказала _ты_, я… я… я даже не знаю… похоже, мир сошёл с ума намного сильнее, чем мне казалось!

— Извини, я тут немного задумалась, ты сказала «да» или «нет»?

— Дискорд с вами, делайте как знаете!

Свити Белль отстучала копытцами что-то вроде чечётки, потом подбежала к Старлайт и деликатно потрогала её за колено. Пошептала в подставленное ухо.

— Говорит, что хочет поговорить с наставницей наедине… — сообщила Старлайт, выпрямляясь и закатывая глаза.

— Пфф! Да пжа-алста, пжа-алста! — Рэрити надменно вздёрнула носик и удалилась прочь, демонстративно вихляя крупом.

— Ну, вы, девочки, начинайте пока здесь, — радостно сказала Твайлайт. — А то вам же надо ещё комнату выделить для занятий… пойду позабочусь об этом, пожалуй.

Хлопнула вспышка телепорта.

— Старлайт?..

— М-м-м?

— А это правда, что ты заразила своим гневом Селестию и Луну, телепортировала их в деревню и они там всех поработили, а потом устроили уличную драку на пять реальностей, пока ты меняла время и мыла мозги подругам Твайлайт за то, что они поменялись отобранными метками и потеряли стол с банкой, в которую их сложили? И кого-то там зомбировала, я забыла уже…

— Убила бы кой-кого!.. — процедила сквозь зубы новоиспечённая наставница. — Э… как бы тебе сказать… в общем и целом правда. Хотя ты там немножечко напутала, буквально пару мелких деталей.

— Вау, а ты крутая! Старлайт?..

— М-м-м?

— А можно мне будет писать письма принцессе про выученные уроки?

— С ума сойти… ты что, правда хочешь заниматься писаниной?! Вот же тебе принцесса Твайлайт, ты её чуть ли не каждый день видишь, взяла и рассказала при встрече.

— Не-е, я хочу письма! И чтобы настоящей принцессе!

— Так, а вот тут я не поняла…

— Ну, то есть я же тётю Твайлайт знала, когда она ещё принцессой не была.

— Ах, ты об этом. Э-э… ну, если тебе так хочется писать письма… думаю, с принцессой Луной я могла бы договориться…

— Вау! Она классная.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

— А она к нам в город на каждую Ночь Кошмаров прилетает. И в сны ко мне несколько раз приходила.

— Ну да, детские кошмары… Чувствую, кошмаров у нас тут теперь прибавится. Надеюсь, она меня не убьёт…

***

Рэрити сидела в домике Флаттершай и делала то, что умела делать лучше всего (после кройки и шитья, естественно). Плакалась.

— Главное, мне почему не хотелось-то, чтобы девочку Старлайт учила? Я же просто не знаю, умеет ли она учить. То есть вот Твай, она же в самóм Кантерлоте училась у самóй Селестии. Она же ведь точно знает, как настоящее магическое образование выглядит… и то начинала не с детей, а со взрослой пони, вот с той же Стар и начинала. А та ведь самоучка… ну крутая, да… но ей-то откуда знать, как этому лучше научить? И сразу маленького жеребёнка в ученики, прикинь, да?! Ну логично же, нет? А Твай, тоже ещё подруга называется, выставила всё так, будто я Стар за какую-то поганую злодейку держу! И как выкатила список грехов, вроде от моего имени! А я, блин, в этом списке половину вообще не поняла, там какие-то их королевские тёрки, откуда мне это знать-то?! В итоге Стар от позора чуть сквозь землю не провалилась, и вроде в этом я виноватой оказываюсь! Я уже все мозги себе сломала, как перед ней извиниться… думала, может сшить ей чего… так я бы и сшила, мне ж не жалко, ты меня знаешь… Так она же не носит ничего! Прикинь, ей наряды ещё больше до светильника, чем даже Эй-Джей с Дэшкой! Вот и чего мне теперь делать? Она ж меня убьёт после сегодняшнего!

Флаттершай тоже делала именно то, что умела делать лучше всего (после ухода за зверюшками, естественно). Понимающе слушала, сопереживающе шмыгала носом и успокаивающе гладила.

***

— Стар, ты тут? А, вижу что тут. Приветики! — Трикси ввалилась в комнату подруги. Та даже не соизволила отреагировать.

В данный момент Старлайт уныло растекалась физиономией по столу, обвалившись на оный и тупо пялясь в книжку перед собой. Она вообще ни на что не реагировала.

— Отвлеклась бы, что ли, хоть на минутку, — вполне резонно посоветовала Трикси и перехватила книгу. — «Введение в проблематику обучения единорогов с преждевременным магическим развитием»… что за фигня?! Если это хохма в мой адрес, то незачёт. Слишком тонко… так тонко, что уже плохо.

— При чём здесь ты… — вздохнула Старлайт, таки отвлекаясь от мыслей, собирая себя в кучу и принимая нормальное сидячее положение. — Прикинь, у меня теперь официальная ученица есть.

— А. Ну, флаг тебе в копыта. Не знаю уж пока, праздничный или траурный. Кто хоть?

— Рэрити помнишь? Модистка-чистюля. Её младшая сеструха.

— Помню. Из этой троицы метко-озабоченных, да? Вроде же нормальная девчонка, не то что её старшенькая.

— Нормальная, но, блин… Это, оказывается, так сложно! И почему-то сложнее всего с самыми простыми вещами! Веришь, нет, — легче самой триста тыщ раз проделать, чем один раз объяснить так, чтобы тебя поняли!

— Хех, а ты чего ждала? Добро пожаловать в клуб.

— Не поняла.

— Я, было дело, подрабатывала уроками. С фокусами, естественно, не с магией. Но легко могу себе представить, что с магией всё обстоит ещё печальней.

— Не то слово. А книжки эти… — Старлайт с отвращением покосилась на том «Введения в проблематику», — какие-то полные уроды пишут. И таким языком, что мозги вывихнуть можно! Хотя и предполагается, что оно написано в помощь! Да с такими помощниками никаких вредителей не надо…

— Ладно, расслабься, у меня для тебя хорошая новость. Хочешь, я тебя на пару деньков вытащу из этой твоей проблематики обучения?

— Ещё спрашиваешь!

— Эксклюзивное Прррредставление Великой и Могущественной Тррррикси для Возррродившихся к Новой Жизни Чейнджлингов, Которррых Она Избавила от Тирррании Коррролевы Кррризалис!!! Это рабочее название.

— Сейчас угадаю. Тебе нужна великая и могущественная ассистентка?

— Ага, ты прямо мои мысли читаешь.

— И что делать с моей великой и могущественной ученицей? Как только я скажу, что меня два-три дня не будет и объясню почему, она тут же со мной запросится.

— Так она же мелкая. Не можешь же ты брать её с собой без разрешения родителей, или кто её опекает.

— А если разрешат?

— А ты спроси так, чтобы не разрешили, — ухмыльнулась Трикси.

— Дело говоришь. «Мы, Старлайт Глиммер, Поработительница деревень, Предводительница тоталитарных сект, Разрушительница Эквестрии в пяти альтернативных реальностях, Надирательница королевских задниц Кантерлота и прочая, сим грозно повелеваем вам проквакать ваше ничтожнейшее мнение…». Пошли, что ли.

***

— Так, давай посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя поняла… — Рэрити задумчиво посмотрела поверх своих рабочих очков. — Твоя подруга, та самая, что как-то подмяла под себя весь город и выперла из него Твайлайт…

— Её зовут Трикси, если что.

— …Наладилась съездить к этим варварам-оборотням…

— Чейнджлингам.

— …С которыми мы ещё полгода назад были на ножах…

— А теперь полгода как дружим.

— …Со своим шарлатанским представлением, в котором показывается как бы магия, а на самом деле совсем не магия…

— Это называется «фокусы».

— …Из взрослых пони там будут только Старлайт Глиммер, чью биографию одна наша общая подруга нам вчера столь красочно живописала, да ещё эта самая Трикси, чьи подвиги в нашем городе и так каждая собака знает…

— Э-э… ну, в общем, да.

— И предполагается, что я отпущу туда с вами свою младшую сестру, которая ходит у тебя в ученицах даже не то что без году неделя, а вообще меньше суток.

— Надо же когда-то начинать.

— На два или три дня.

— Угу. Всего лишь.

— Хорошо, пусть едет, если хочет.

— Я понимаю, что… Так, минутку! Ты сказала «да» или «нет»?!

— Да. Можете взять её с собой.

— Но… э…

— Послушай, дорогуша. Я прекрасно понимаю, что перегнула вчера палку и ты имела полное моральное право поиздеваться тут надо мной со своими самоуничижениями. Согласись, что я тебе подыграла. Считай это моими извинениями, и хватит уже об этом. Она твоя ученица, ты её наставница. Я вполне полагаюсь на мнение Твайлайт… а если тебя интересует моё мнение про то, что она вчера о тебе наговорила, так я половину этого не знаю и знать не хочу, а другую половину спишу на то, что это же Твайлайт, вечно она драматизирует…

Старлайт благоразумно придержала при себе комментарий относительно того, _кто_ тут больше всех всегда драматизирует.

— …ваши королевские дела меня совершенно не интересуют. Видно же, как ты хочешь взять Свити с собой, ну вот и бери.

— Э… видно?

— А разве нет? Если бы не хотела, с какой радости ты пришла бы сюда просить после вчерашнего?

— М-м… ты уверена, что её отпускаешь?

— Конечно, уверена!!! Слушай, это всего лишь представление у чейнджлингов, с которыми мы теперь дружим и которые считают вас героями. По-моему, ты мне это сама только что пыталась объяснить. Что, ну _что_ там может случиться?! Назови мне хоть одну причину… _нормальную_ причину!.. по которой я должна была сказать «нет»?

— Тут есть какой-то подвох…

— Не знаю, есть ли тут подвох, зато точно знаю, что у меня есть заказ, над которым _кое-кто_ мне не даёт работать. А ещё я знаю свою младшую сестру и ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что она уже собирает вещи… Свити Белль! Ты собираешься?! — из-за стены донеслось приглушённое «ага!». — Вот, она соберётся, я всё проверю и отправлю её к тебе в замок… а теперь, с вашего позволения…

Рэрити яростно застрочила машинкой.

***

— Ты… что сделала?! — вылупилась Трикси.

— Получила разрешение.

— Та-ак… Слушай, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но всё-таки спрошу как есть. Ты что, дура?! Тебе надо было получить _отказ_! Ну то есть я всегда считала, что обломиться с просьбой в разы легче, тут как бы даже стараться особо не нужно!

— Я не дура, Трикс, просто звёзды так встали. Всё бесполезно.

— В каком смысле?

— Я могла там сказать, что мы идём громить свадьбу Кризалис и Сомбры, на которую свидетелями приглашены Тирек и Найтмэр Мун. Она бы всё равно разрешила. Максимум, вздохнула бы «ну вы же там присмóтрите за девочкой». И да, я говорила, что эта поездка _твоя_ идея. Я с этого и начала.

— Она что, дура?

— Как раз нет. Во-первых, у неё срочный заказ и она свою сеструху просто на меня сбагрила по моей же просьбе. А во-вторых, это она так передо мной за вчерашнее извиняется.

— Что вчера было?

— Так… Мы с ней маленько полаялись на тему того, достойна ли я учить девчонку. Потом вернулась Твайлайт, ей намекнула, что она таки дура, меня по-всякому облажала и сама всё за нас решила. Самое смешное, что магическую икоту, с которой это началось, я девчонке за десять минут по книжке сняла, а ученичество это… вот, осталось.

— Ну, ты попала.

— Привыкай. Теперь ко мне бесплатно прилагается мелкая ученица… и похоже, это надолго.

— Так уж надолго? Когда там ближайший набор в Школу для одарённых единорогов?

— Через две луны. Э, подожди… ты хочешь сказать… Трикс, ты гений!!!

— А то! Поднатаскай её немножко, и пусть туда поступает. Покажите мне дуру, которая в этом возрасте не мечтает там учиться… а ведь у неё сама смотри: старшая сестра — ближайшая подруга принцессы Дружбы, наставница — лучшая ученица принцессы Дружбы, сама принцесса Дружбы вроде как тоже с ней занималась. И это при том, что принцесса Дружбы — любимая ученица принцессы Селестии, которая, на минуточку, ректор Школы! Да чтоб мне провалиться, если её не возьмут!

— Внезапно, идея девчонки писать письма принцессе Луне о выученных уроках начинает мне нравиться…

— Ах, даже ещё и так? Ну, ты не дура!


	3. Миттельшпиль

Хлоп! — на пустом месте появился небольшой фургон. 

Хлоп! — рядом с ним появилось трое пони-единорогов. 

Старлайт огляделась вокруг. Всё было правильно: они оказались недалеко от улья чейнджлингов на той самой поляне, которая и намечалась целью телепортации. 

— Трикс, ты точно уверена? — спросила она немного недовольным тоном. — Я вполне могла доставить нас прямо на место. Теперь, когда этот трон больше не блокирует магию… 

— Уверена, уверена. Слушай, я тебя хоть раз наставляла по магической части? 

— Тьфу на тебя! Только этого ещё не хватало. 

— Ну и ты не учи меня моему ремеслу. Когда приезжаешь с _одним_ представлением, подготовку к нему показывать не годится. Приехал, выдал шоу и уехал, типа ты такое проделываешь походя. И кстати, торжественный въезд является частью шоу, а для этого надо появляться извне. 

— Ладно, твоя гастроль, тебе виднее. Чего делать-то надо? 

— Спланировать и подготовиться. Ты сможешь толкать фургон, сидя внутри него? 

— Тебе просто надо, чтобы он ехал? Тогда изнутри легче колёса ему крутить, чем толкать. Смогу, конечно, если это не до дома, а до улья. 

— Отлично. Свити, детка, ты жонглировать умеешь? 

— Неа. 

— Жаль, надо будет тебя научить… 

— Кхм. Она вообще-то _моя_ ученица… 

— Пожалуйста, научи сама, мне же легче будет. Шучу. Ну, значит, при въезде Свити будет стоять на крыше фургона и левитировать флаг. Стар везёт фургон изнутри, а я иду рядом и громко задвигаю про Великую и Могущественную Трррикси. 

— А по порядку можно? Сейчас-то что надо делать? 

— Я прикину программу и подготовлю нужный реквизит. Свити мне поможет. А ты подрепетируй свою магию. 

— Чего там репетировать-то? Опять, небось, мантикору будешь собой кормить? 

— Извиняй, мантикору нынче не захватила. Вообще не думаю, чтобы имело смысл пугать чейнджлингов монстрами, они же сами в кого хошь перекинуться могут. Мне с тебя сегодня нужны только вспышки и бабахи. Спецэффекты, в общем. 

— Насколько помню, раньше ты вполне обходилась пиротехникой. 

— Ага. Но если твоя магия может сэкономить мою пиротехнику, то почему бы и нет? Не говоря уже о том, что изначально твоё присутствие предполагалось только из-за… — Трикси показала глазами в сторону Свити Белль. — Слабó тебе, что ли? 

— Да не слабó, просто я вспышки и бабахи последний раз девчонкой кастовала. 

— Сдулась никак? 

— Есть маленько. Тут давеча Свити мои подвиги мне же перечисляла, так я сама себе поразилась. Жаль, записать не догадалась… между прочим, привет, Фаринкс! 

— Тьфу, заметила ведь как-то… — недовольно пробурчал означенный Фаринкс, выбираясь на полянку из кустов. — Вроде хорошо ведь замаскировался… 

— Хорошо. И я не заметила. Просто заклинание-сигналка… это напряжно, но у меня теперь есть мелкая ученица. 

— Слышь, Стар… э… Фаринкс, без обид, ладно?.. А что, ты разве умеешь различать чейнджлингов между собой? Или тоже магия? 

— Нет, просто больше некому. Вряд ли тут с прошлого раза ещё один дозорный-любитель завёлся. Очень кстати, Фаринкс, будешь мне помогать. 

— Чего делать надо? 

— Я сейчас вспомню детство и буду показывать тебе всякие вспышки. А ты будешь говорить, какие выглядят эффектнее. Ваше зрение от нашего всё-таки отличается. 

— А, всего-то… 

Через пару минут на поляне воцарилась деловая рабочая атмосфера. С двух сторон доносились деловые рабочие реплики: 

— Ноги какие-то тряпочные… 

— Это для фокуса с распиливанием. Оставь там, не буду сегодня показывать… 

Пых! 

— Как-то тускло. 

— Ой, мамочки!.. 

— Отрубленная голова. Как бы. Кладётся на блюдо. Без понятия, как они это воспримут. Тоже оставь. 

Вшшухх! 

— Лучше, но все цвета почти одинаковые. Разноцветнее бы. 

— Ящик с дырками… 

АРРРРГРГГГРРРРХ! 

— Стар, ты помнишь, что это просто репетиция? На такой громкости твои спецэффекты небось в улье слышно. 

— Это не мои спецэффекты. 

— А чьи? 

— Я вообще-то думала, что твои… 

— А это и не спецэффекты! — радостно сообщила Свити Белль. — Это вот! 

На несколько долгих секунд воцарилась тишина. 

— Та-а-ак… — процедила сквозь зубы Старлайт. — Этого ещё не хватало. Ну и кто нам тут накаркал про чейнджлингов и монстров?! 

— Ага, ну конечно, сразу Трикси виновата! Впрочем, ладно, признаю́, лажанулась: я реально думала, что чейнджлингов монстрами не запугаешь! На такой отстой у меня фантазии не хватило бы! 

С поляны отлично просматривалась реакция роя на повисшего в небе монстра. Это выглядело так, будто чейнджлингов вдруг охватил острый приступ сонливости: находящиеся внутри улья срочно закрывали все ставни (или что там вместо них), а находящиеся снаружи срочно заторопились внутрь. 

— При Крыське у нас такого не было, — со вздохом подтвердил Фаринкс. — Она бы первая выскочила рвать и метать… и порвала бы. 

— А щас Старлайт порвёт, — безмятежно успокоила его Свити. — Она крутая. 

— Кхм… — проявила здоровый скептицизм Трикси. — Стар, просвети нас, что это такое и насколько мы попали? 

— Мы-то что, нас я за секунду выдерну, а вот ребята попали, — констатировала Старлайт. — Плохо дело. Это жук-пук. 

— Жук… кто?! 

— Это рабочее название. Я могу припомнить, как он по-научному называется, но оно нам надо, языки ломать? Суть в том, что мы имеем огромного жукообразного монстра, умеющего летать и пускать облака жутко вонючего газа. Хуже всего, что на него многие виды магии не действуют. 

— Какие именно? 

— Согласно той книге, где я про него читала, этот вопрос толком не изучен. 

— Вот я всегда говорила, что книги зло, — заметила Трикси. — Ну, прочитала ты её, и что? Название не выговоришь, про магию не изучено… и толку-то с той книжки? 

— А на Понивилль однажды медвежук нападал! — радостно сообщила Свити Белль. 

— Знаю, но меня тогда в городе не было. 

— А где ты была? 

— Разрабатывала Заклинание Судного Дня… 

— Ты бы лучше _сейчас_ чего разработала, и желательно побыстрее! — напомнила Трикси. 

— Сначала надо выяснить… — рог Старлайт засветился, но никаких видимых эффектов за этим не последовало. — И правда, не действует. А если… — Старлайт шмальнула по жук-пуку магическим импульсом. Монстр возмущённо взревел и развернулся в воздухе. — Вот, тоже не действует. 

— Ну это как сказать. Раньше мы имели просто жук-пука, а теперь имеем _разозлённого_ жук-пука… Ф-У-У-У-У-У!!! 

Жук-пук успешно подтвердил свою вонючую репутацию. Старлайт торопливо материализовала четыре здоровенных цветка и телекинезом насадила их на носы всем присутствующим. 

Фаринкс удивлённо снял цветок с носа, пожевал и выплюнул: 

— Это чего? 

— Воняет же, ты что, не чувствуешь?! 

— Неа. 

— Повезло тебе, что у вас нюхалка устроена не как у нас… Надо бы записать, чтобы не забыть… 

Теперь плюнула Трикси: 

— С кем поведёшься, от ду… от того и наберёшься, это всё давно известно! Стар, ты _делать_ будешь что-нибудь?! 

— _Я_ буду! — сказал как отрезал Фаринкс. — Раз на него не действует ваша магия, а на меня его вонь, ща я ему тупо вломлю по-простому! — чейнджлинг перекинулся во что-то, больше всего напоминающее кувалду с крыльями. — Ускорить меня сможете? 

Старлайт с Трикси переглянулись и кивнули. 

— Тогда ускоряйте! 

«Кувалда» зажужжала крыльями и рванулась вперёд. Через секунду задняя часть засветилась в два цвета: старшие единороги толкали её телекинезом. 

А ещё через пару секунд раздался очень громкий БДЫЩ! 

***

— Как… что… там?.. — поинтересовался Фаринкс, фокусируя зрение. 

— А что ты последнее помнишь? — в свою очередь поинтересовалась Старлайт. 

— Эту гадость, про которую вы сказали, что она вонючая. 

— Жук-пук. Рабочее название. Так, уже неплохо. Ты ему собирался вломить — это помнишь? 

— Ну да. А, так вот почему я странно себя чувствую, надо же обратно перекинуться… 

— Лежи пока, не к спеху. 

— А мы где? 

— В вашем улье, или как он правильно называется. Всё в порядке. 

— Так у меня получилось? 

— Ага, получилось, — встряла Трикси. — Когда ты ему вломил, хотя я бы скорее сказала, что ты в него _вломился_, вместо _разозлённого_ жук-пука получился _разъярённый_ жук-пук. Голова у тебя будет немножко болеть, вломился ты неслабо. 

— Трикси, перестань. Фаринкс, правда получилось. Не так, как ты задумал, но тоже хорошо. Ты его опрокинул, и нам с Трикси удалось его телепортировать куда подальше. 

— Кхм-кхм… 

— Да, Свити Белль, я помню. Если бы ты не догадалась сразу же оттащить Фаринкса телекинезом в сторону, этот номер не прошёл бы. Ты молодец. 

— А можно я спрошу? 

— Ну, спрашивай… 

— Почему ты его сразу не телепортировала? 

Старлайт вспомнила книжные рекомендации, откашлялась и начала лекторским тоном: 

— Во-первых, телепортация объекта требует концентрации внимания на нём. Поэтому её почти и не используют как боевое заклинание. Очень трудно сконцентрироваться на монстре, который летает и носится как наскипидаренный… но Фаринкс нам эту проблему решил. Как всякий большой жук, сбитый и опрокинутый на спину, жук-пук стал на несколько мгновений беспомощным и неподвижным. Ты вовремя выдернула Фаринкса из опасной зоны и дала мне возможность этими мгновениями воспользоваться. Правда, после этого оставались ещё две проблемы… 

Трикси пролевитировала подруге стакан с водой. 

— Спасибо. Далее, во-вторых, нельзя просто так взять и насильно телепортировать живое существо. Либо оно само должно этого хотеть, либо нужно подавить ему волю к сопротивлению. Что тоже требует изрядной концентрации, кстати. Подавить-то я его подавила, но на телепорт сил уже почти не оставалось. Потому что, в-третьих, эта тварь была ну слишком уж здоровенная. Вот тут мне Трикси и подсобила. 

— А почему ты его сама сразу не опрокинула? 

— Пробовала. На него телекинез не подействовал. И фриз тоже. 

— Какой фриз? 

Старлайт засветила в дырчатое «окно» голубым импульсом из рога. Пролетавшую мимо птичку окутало сияние и она неподвижно застыла в воздухе, ошалело вращая глазами. Второй импульс развеял заклинание, и птичка поспешила убраться. 

— А если бы на него и телепортация не подействовала? 

— Вот тогда у нас была бы большая и серьёзная проблема. 

— А, я так и подумала. Хорошо что её не было. 

— Свити, — вздохнула Старлайт. — Раз уж пошла ко мне в ученицы… не зарекайся от проблем, ладно? Нас же дома убьют. Меня твоя сестра, тебя твои подруги… 

— А они за что? 

— За то, что ты в этом участвовала, а они нет. Трикси от Твайлайт прилетит по первое число… 

— Минуточку, а мне-то за что?! 

— А она найдёт за что. Чья это была идея с гастролью? И почему ты не попробовала превратить жук-пука в чашку? 

— Ой… а что, так можно было? 

— Без понятия. Вот и убьёт за то, что ты этот вопрос не исследовала. 

В помещение всунулся Торекс: 

— Ну что, всё в порядке, или как? 

— Нормально вроде. В себя пришёл, память не отшибло. 

— А у меня для вас две новости, плохая и хорошая. С какой начинать? 

— С плохой, как обычно. 

— Плохая новость: представление, видимо придётся отменить. 

— По мне, так может сойти и за хорошую, — хмыкнула Трикси. — Дали мы тут уже представление, весь рой небось видел. Напрягаться по второму разу не придётся, и на том спасибо. Вы тогда нас хоть покормите, что ли, раз плакала моя выручка от шоу… 

— Покормим и с собой дадим… Хорошая новость: через час будем вас награждать всем роем, готовьтесь. 

Старлайт с шипением втянула воздух между зубов. Трикси деловито поинтересовалась: 

— Чем награждать? 

— Как раз сейчас думают. У нас же есть эта моя побрякушка от Эквестрии… то есть, я хотел сказать, государственная награда. Сделают чего-нибудь по образу и подобию. Да, и вы извините, если что… у нас же такой традиции раньше не было, вы самые первые. Может, посоветуете чего? 

— Моя сестра, — встряла Свити Белль прежде чем кто-то успел её заткнуть, — посоветовала бы проводить такую церемонию в традиционных народных костюмах. 

— Какие традиционные костюмы? Мы же вообще не одеваемся. 

— Но вы можете перекидываться? Перекиньтесь в… ну, как вы раньше выглядели. Традиционно. 

— О! Мысль. Пойду объявлю… — Торекс исчез. 

Старлайт с отчётливым стуком треснула себя копытом по лбу. 

— Что, нас теперь ещё кто-нибудь убьёт? — поинтересовался догадливый ребёнок. 

— Скорее наоборот. Я знаю кое-кого, кто за такую идею расцеловал бы тебя в обе щеки. 

— Это кто? 

— Королева Кризалис, кто же ещё… За возрождение интереса к историческому облику чейнджлингов. 

— Она, наверно, крутая, — заметила Свити Белль. — Почти как вы. 

— Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы… — Старлайт села и схватилась за голову. 

Трикси захохотала, но быстро осознала: 

— Слышь, детка, ты только не вздумай это при ком-нибудь из наших принцесс ляпнуть. Она крутая, конечно, но… э-э… тебя могут неправильно понять. Стар, а ты-то чего в депрессняк впала? Ну, наградят нас, подумаешь, первый раз, что ли? 

— Трикси, ты ду… думай хоть иногда!!! Будут награждать, значит, придётся толкать пафосные речи! И угадай с трёх раз, _кому_ придётся?! 

— Тебе, кому же ещё. Лучшая выпускница принцессы Дружбы и всё такое. 

— Вот именно! Знала бы, кто придумал это награждение, убила бы! 

***

Домой в Понивилль возвращались своим ходом. После небольшого совещания было решено: во-первых, взять с собой Фаринкса, чтобы дома убили не сразу (хотя бы из уважения к представителю дружественного народа); во-вторых, выработать по дороге линию дальнейшего поведения; и в-третьих, быстренько научить Свити Белль чему-нибудь полезному в порядке какой-никакой отмазки. 

Фаринкс, «как единственный здесь настоящий мужик», впрягся в фургон и попёр его на себе. Почти даже по своей инициативе, ну то есть всего лишь после пяти или шести намёков. В фургоне Старлайт и Трикси честно затеяли вырабатывать линию поведения… и очень быстро довырабатывались до милого девичьего трёпа о чём угодно кроме главного. 

С последней частью плана дело обстояло несколько лучше: юная единорожка четвёртый час подряд упоённо отрабатывала карточный фокус, которому её научила Трикси. 

— Только я тебя умоляю, детка, — в сотый раз озабоченно повторила Великая и Могущественная, — не вздумай перед сестрой хвастаться. Она же меня убьёт, если узнает. 

Старлайт закатила глаза: 

— Трикс, это я тебя умоляю. Ну хватит уже, а? Ну чего ты трясёшься, это же просто карточный фокус. 

— Вот именно, это _карточный_ фокус! Вы себе вообще хоть отдалённо представляете, как могут отреагировать взрослые, увидев карты у жеребёнка?! 

— А что, имеешь опыт? 

— И ещё какой! Когда предки впервые нашли колоду у меня под подушкой… 

— Тётя Трикси, — подала голос Свити, — а ты в карты хорошо играешь? 

— Э… как бы тебе сказать… Ну, если мне хорошо известны правила и я всё рассчитаю, то могу, конечно, незаметно стасовать колоду под свой выигрыш. И обжулить меня не выйдет, я ж сама эти трюки прекрасно знаю. Только мне это неинтересно. 

— Великой и Могущественной Трикси неинтересно выигрывать? — хмыкнула Старлайт. 

— Выигрывать интересно. Рассчитывать и думать нет. 

— Оно и видно! Вот ты каким местом думала, когда учила её этому фокусу, который всё равно показывать нельзя? 

— Ну, здрасьте. Это вообще-то твоя идея была, научить ребёнка чему-нибудь по дороге. 

— Трикси, блин! Я-то имела в виду, по _магической_ части! 

— А, ну извиняй. Недопоняла. Тогда чего ж ты тут сидишь и трындишь со мной? Мы уже почти приехали. 

Старлайт поморгала и хватанула воздуха ртом. Сдула с кончика рога красное облачко. Снова открыла рот, набрала побольше воздуха… 

Её дыхательные упражнения бесцеремонно прервал возглас Фаринкса: 

— Эй, девчонки, а мы почти приехали! Гляньте-ка, вам это ничего не напоминает? 

Девчонки выглянули из фургона и хором выдохнули «упс!».

Над равниной Понивилля гордо реял жук-пук (рабочее название). 

— А ваши ничего так держатся, прилично, — прокомментировал Фаринкс. 

Городские единороги время от времени устало шмаляли по монстру магическими импульсами — с известным уже нулевым результатом, да и импульсы были какие-то вялые, неубедительные. Городские пегасы валялись по облакам и тяжело дышали. Городские земнопони проводили организованную эвакуацию, плавно переходящую в неорганизованную панику. 

— Класс!.. — восхищённо прошептала Свити Белль, которой происходящее нравилось всё больше и больше. 

— Э… Трикси?.. — наконец обрела голос Старлайт. 

— А? 

— Я тебя убью. Ты о чём думала, когда помогала мне телепорт кастовать?! 

— Я… м-м-м… это… хи-хи, прикинь, не помню. Струхнула маленько. Баян, да? 

— Баян когда-нибудь сделают из твоей шкуры! Причём за ней ещё очередь выстроится! Вот что бывает, когда не концентрируешься, видишь?! 

— Ладно, ладно, поняла! Великая и Могущественная Трикси три раза подряд на одни грабли не наступает! 

— Кхм-кхм! — деликатно напомнила о себе Свити. — Мне кажется, надо что-то делать… 

— А вот, сейчас командир скомандует… — Трикси кивнула на Старлайт. 

— Бросаем фургон к дискордовой бабушке, потом заберём! Все бегом туда! Фаринкс, тащи мелкую! 

Приказание было выполнено с похвальной чёткостью и энтузиазмом. Через секунду Старлайт и Трикси на полном скаку неслись в сторону города, а Фаринкс летел, подхватив под живот Свити Белль. Последняя радостно хихикала, частично от щекотки и частично от предвкушения. 

— И где же… эта ваша… хвалёная… дружбомагическая шестёрка?.. — осведомилась Трикси. 

— Мне почём знать!.. Может, опять… начальство вызвало… Сами справимся!.. Фаринкс, тебе… для разгона сколько… места нужно?.. 

— От того дерева… нормально… 

— Там встаём!.. ффух… 

Добежали, встали, продышались. 

— Слушайте сюда! Работаем ту же схему, но с улучшениями. Фаринкс, в прошлый раз просто повезло, а в этот старайся сбить его именно на спину, нам проще будет. Свити, будешь громко считать нам вслух для синхронизации. Трикси, если ты сейчас опять не сконцентрируешься, я тебя точно убью, поняла? 

— На чём концентрироваться-то? 

— У тебя где самое провальное выступление было за всю карьеру? 

— Да в Понивилле же. 

— Кончай свои шутки дурацкие, он и так _здесь_! Его надо отсюда _вышвырнуть_! 

— А, поняла. Грифонстоун, жлобы и хамы… 

— Пойдёт! Вот на нём и концентрируйся! 

— Бусделано! 

— Фаринкс, перекидывайся! Трикси, концентрируйся! Свити… тоже концентрируйся и готовься считать. Старт на счёт «три», разгон на счёт «пять». Где-то на «семь» Свити вытаскивает Фаринкса, а на «восемь»… Трикси, тебя касается!.. кастуем телепорт! Все готовы? 

Все были готовы. Фаринкс зажужжал крыльями. 

— Приготовились!.. Свити… ОТСЧЁТ!!! 

— Раз, два, ТРИ! 

Фаринкс стартовал с отменным ускорением. 

— Четыре, ПЯТЬ! 

Старлайт и Трикси поддали ему телекинезом, тут же изготовившись к телепортации. 

Пять с половиной… Нет, этот счёт Свити Белль, конечно, вслух не произносила. Но зато как раз где-то на «пять с половиной» жук-пук тоже решил внести улучшение в схему и выпустил БОЛЬШОЕ зловонное облако. 

— Шесть! 

Фаринкс таранил жук-пука, ловко опрокинув на спину. 

— СЕМЬ! — азартно крикнула Свити Белль и что есть силы дёрнула ошеломлённого Фаринкса в сторону. — ВО… 

Договорить она уже не успела. Жахнул телепорт, отправив жук-пука к дискордовой бабушке. Вернее сказать, в гости к грифонам, имевшим когда-то неосторожность освистать злопамятную Трикси. 

К сожалению, про оставленное им облако этого сказать было нельзя. 

— О-бал-деть!!! — с чувством выдохнула Свити Белль. Глаза начинающей магички светились неземным восторгом. 

— Ага. Вон, стоит, обалдевает… — Трикси махнула копытом в сторону Старлайт. 

Обалдевать было с чего. Уже спасённый, но ещё накрытый ядовитым облаком город издавал целую симфонию звуков, среди которых доминировали «кха-кхм!», «апчхи!» и «буэ!». Пегасы на облаках тихо радовались тому, что родились с крыльями. 

— А вот теперь, — умиротворённо произнесла Старлайт и дёрнула веком, — нас точно убьют. Всем городом. 

— Это если повезёт, — вздохнула Трикси. 

— А если не повезёт? 

— Тогда наградят. 

Старлайт простонала в полный голос. Свити гордо покосилась себе на грудь, где у неё до сих пор висела побрякушка от чейнджлингов. То есть высокая государственная награда. 

Солнце красиво осветило героические фигуры героев, стоящих в геройских позах.


	4. Эндшпиль

— Получилось! Получилось! — Твайлайт радостно прыгала, помогая себе крыльями, и вместе с ней в воздухе прыгала книжка, которую она левитировала. 

— Чё получилось? — полюбопытствовала Рэйнбоу Дэш, влетая в окно. 

— Я успешно создала и проверила в деле команду для спасения Эквестрии при чрезвычайных ситуациях. 

— Зачем? У нас же вроде есть мы… или нет уже? Нам что, мало нас любимых, что ли? 

— Ну, резервную команду, ну как ты не понимаешь? Тебе что, не надоело ещё постоянно мир спасать? 

— Неа. Пока каждый раз выходит хоть на двадцать процентов круче предыдущего, не надоело. А что? 

— Да, неудачный вопрос в твоём случае… Ну… Слушай, я принцесса или как? Должен же у меня быть фактор лидерства? Должна же я уметь распоряжаться пони-ресурсами для решения сложных задач? 

— А, это тебе покомандовать захотелось. Ну так бы сразу и сказала. Чего тут непонятного. А то «чрезвычайные ситуации», «спасение», «резерв», «лидерство»… 

— Неважно. Знаешь, оказывается, это очень просто. Как только я прочитала книжку… 

— Э, стоп! Какую ещё книжку? Ты хочешь сказать, есть книжка типа «Спасение мира для чайников»? 

— Не совсем. Если уж пользоваться такой терминологией, то скорее «Формирование команды по спасению мира для чайников». Так вот, когда я её прочитала… 

— Слышь, подруга, а ты в своём уме, такими книжками зачитываться? 

— Вроде да, а что? — забеспокоилась Твайлайт. — Есть сомнения? 

— Да как тебе сказать… в общем нет. У меня. Почти. Но у меня, если что, ум не самая сильная сторона, так что особо не обольщайся. Я просто подумала: откуда такие книжки берутся, кто их может писать, откуда у этих писателей такой опыт, и с какого бы сена этим писаниям можно было доверять? 

— Я вообще-то знаю одну пони, — ехидно заметила Твайлайт, — которая зачитывается книжками про Дэринг Ду. В которых, на минуточку, мир спасают не менее чем один раз в книжке. Причём эта моя знакомая пони несколько раз набивалась в команду по спасению, и пару раз даже набилась. Не говоря уже о том, что ей и в другой команде довелось мир поспасать, и даже немного больше, чем пару раз. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть? 

— Тьфу. Ну, блин, ты меня уела. Ладно. Могу поверить, что есть и такие книжки. Тогда чего ж ты их раньше-то не читала, начитанная ты наша? 

— О, хороший вопрос. Знаешь, тут почти мистическая история. Я когда последний раз сортировала библиотеку, то… э… ладно, скажу как есть: схалтурила. Посвятила этому всего четыре дня, и один простенок полностью пропустила. Потом уже спать легла, тут до меня это дошло и терзало полночи. Я встала, пошла на этот простенок посмотреть, а там как раз Спайк… ну, это когда он напугал меня лунатизмом, помнишь, я рассказывала? Я его, конечно, в постель шуганула, заклинанием в постели зафиксировала… а потом собрала рассыпанные им книжки, и наткнулась среди них на эту, представляешь? Раньше никогда её не видела. 

— Мда. Это кто из вас двоих больше лунатик, ещё посмотреть надо… Ну ладно, и дальше что? 

— Потом я её прочитала, естественно. Обдумала, и… немножко кое-что подстроила, кой-чего подкорректировала, немножко кое-кого кое-куда подтолкнула… и вот. Получилась команда точно по книжке. И главное, работает. 

— Что за команда-то? Надеюсь, ты не об этих доблестных победителях жучиной пукалки говоришь? 

— Как раз о них, а что тебе не нравится? 

— Да это самая дурацкая команда, что я видела! Они же разные все. Нет, ну, мы, конечно, тоже не сёстры-близнецы, но наше «разные» по сравнению с их «разные» выглядит как… я даже не знаю… 

— А это как раз самое интересное. Слушай, я вообще-то Селестию очень сильно уважаю, но она всё-таки немножко старомодна. Наша команда с дружбомагией… нет, я нас, конечно, тоже уважаю… но по-моему, эта идея тоже слегка старомодна. А в книжке говорится, что наибольшей эффективностью должны отличаться команды, построенные на объединении различных специализаций. Совсем различных, ну чтобы в случае чего можно было по максимуму использовать то, что именно в данной ситуации лучше всего подходит. 

— Да? Ну, может быть. Команда крутых это реально круто… Прикольно. Но тогда ты всё равно как-то странно их набрала. 

— Почему? Старлайт разве не крута? Она сейчас вообще одна из лучших боевых магов Эквестрии. Очевидный же герой во главу команды! 

— Не, вот как раз с ней вопросов нету. Но зачем там при ней эта синяя… ну, которая тебя ещё из города однажды выперла? 

— Трикси? Так они подруги. Да, маг она хиленький, зато у неё взгляд нестандартный, и она с необычным реквизитом работать умеет. Кстати, по части магии Стар её натаскивает, потенциал там есть. Короче, Трикси в этой команде помощник героя. К тому же, через неё проще всего оказалось отправить всю команду к чейнджлингам. Стоило только упомянуть один раз мельком, что они с фокусами совсем незнакомы…

— Мда. Ну, а этот тормозной амбал? Фырвикс, или как там его? 

— Фаринкс. Силач. Ты же сама сейчас сказала: он на то и амбал, чтобы стены лбом прошибать. И ему приятно, и команде польза. Стены прошибать иногда тоже нужно. Вообще я сначала Торекса на эту роль планировала, но так даже лучше. 

— А девчонка? 

— Сдерживающий фактор. Чтобы со всей дури в неприятности лезть остерегались. К тому же мелким всё на десять раз объяснять нужно… а пока они ей объяснят, так и сами лишний раз подумают, оно не вредно. До кучи, Свити Белль теперь ученица Старлайт, той уже пора на новый уровень выходить. Заодно и научит, и присмотрит. И проникнется, и осознает, и всё такое. 

— Чего сама-то учить её не взялась? 

— Да просто себя в её возрасте вспомнила. 

— Гы. А знаешь, чего в твоей команде не хватает? 

— Знаю. Мозгов. 

— Бинго. 

— Я думала, к ним стоит подключить Мод. Идеальный выбор для «умника», но она… сама же понимаешь. С ней быстро и легко не получится. В общем, я ещё работаю над этим. 

Двери зала распахнулись и вошёл недовольный Спайк. 

— Книжку мою не видели? — вопросил он в пространство. 

— Какую книжку? — подчёркнуто заботливо осведомилась Твайлайт. 

— РПГ-шная книга мастера. Пять дней найти не могу, с тех самых пор, как за мной кое-кто по библиотеке ночами бегал… 

— Э… если это намёк… 

Спайк, не слушая, цапнул из воздуха книгу, которую машинально продолжала левитировать Твайлайт. 

— Блин, так вот же она! Заныкали, да ещё и в газету обернули, чтобы я, значит, с первого взгляда не узнал! 

— Я ничего не оборачивала, честное сло… 

— …ни стыда ни совести, а ещё принцесса, называется… 

Дракончик удалился, всем своим видом демонстрируя обиду и недовольство. Твайлайт недоуменно посмотрела на Дэш: 

— Что такое «рпг-шная книга мастера»? 

— Часть игровой системы… ну, в общем, это кусок правил одной навороченной настольной игры. Спайк, Биг-Мак и Дискорд у тебя в замке водятся, когда тебя нет… подожди, а ты что, не знала, что ли?.. 

Твайлайт подошла к столу с волшебной картой и три раза треснулась об него лбом. По карте прошла рябь помех. 

— Ты хочешь сказать… я только что собрала команду для спасения страны в чрезвычайных ситуациях… по книге правил настольной игры?! 

Физиономия Рэйнбоу Дэш начала расплываться в широченной улыбке от уха до уха. 

— Бли-и-и-ин!!! Старлайт же меня убьёт, если узнает… — простонала принцесса Дружбы. 

И подняла на подругу такой взгляд, что радужная пегаска торопливо пробормотала под нос что-то вроде «а я чё, я ничё», после чего поторопилась упорхнуть в окно. 

***

— Получилось! Получилось! — Дискорд радовался и прыгал как ребёнок. Луна смотрела на него с выражением, представляющим смесь насмешки и уважения. — У нас получилось! 

— Хм, «у нас»… — фыркнула принцесса. — Идея с книжкой из этой вашей любимой игры была твоей. 

— Но ведь без помощи бесконечноуважаемой Повелительницы Ночи и Мастера Снов… — Дискорд отвесил церемонный поклон, — действительно ничего бы не вышло. И премногобесконечнозапредельноуважаемый Повелитель Хаоса далёк от того, чтобы присваивать весь успех себе. 

— Я всего лишь приснила кому сказали то что попросили. Не скажу, чтобы это было сложно. Впрочем, результат действительно интересный. Я развлеклась. 

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твоя сестра нас убьёт, если узнает. 

— Пф, да она знает. Подумаешь, большое дело. 

— Ты что, с ума сошла?! — Дискорд подскочил как ужаленный. 

— Расслабься… повелитель хаоса. Я свою сестру тоже знаю. Она отреагировала именно так, как ожидалось. 

— То есть написала письмо предводительнице своей карманной шестёрки с просьбой превратить меня как-нибудь при случае в статую? 

— Мимо. Она ржала как лошадь. 

— Она как бы _и есть_ лошадь. Технически. Ничего личного. 

— Ну вот я и говорю, ржала в присущей ей манере. По-королевски буквально. 

***

«Получилось! — радовалась принцесса Селестия. — Наконец-то получилось! Твайлайт поняла, что настоящий лидер должен решать проблемы не только и не столько личным участием, сколько подбором кадров! И всего-то понадобилось пустить кое-какие слухи и кое-что обеспечить. Вот, пожалуйста: ещё одна готовая команда для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Подумаешь, немного по-клоунски сформированная… но ведь работает. Главное, чтобы девочка не узнала… если когда-нибудь узнает, она же буквально меня убьёт…».


	5. Разбор партии

_Дорогая принцесса Луна!_

_Сегодня я поняла, как здорово мне повезло. Оказывается, сестра не врала, когда говорила, что надо слушаться старших, они же мне добра желают! Хотя я долго не верила._

_Старлайт Глиммер такая классная! Она согласилась меня учить, и немножко уже научила про телепортацию и про жук-пука (это рабочее название). А ещё она сказала, что я молодец, потому что вовремя догадалась, хотя когда мы с подругами… в общем, мне такое иногда приходилось делать. Только, пожалуйста, никому не говорите, а то меня убьют._

_Принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл тоже классная. Она уговорила мою сестру, что мне можно учиться у Старлайт, и рассказала про неё такие интересные вещи, я правда не всё поняла, но это круто._

_Моя сестра не классная, потому что мне всё время чего-нибудь запрещает, вот и тут хотела запретить, но потом всё-таки разрешила и даже отпустила. Ладно, она тоже классная, просто остальные на двадцать процентов более классные, чем она. (Я точно не знаю, что это означает, но Рэйнбоу Дэш точно знает, можете у неё спросить, если что.)_

_Тётя Трикси классная, потому что она согласилась взять меня с собой и научила прикольному фокусу. Только моей сестре не говорите, а то она её убьёт. Кстати, сестра говорила, что тётя Трикси раньше чего-то не поделила с принцессой Твайлайт Спаркл (наверно, выручку от представления), но потом извинилась, так что это, наверно, не считается._

_У чейнджлингов было классно, они нас потом ещё наградили. Я им посоветовала насчёт традиционных народных костюмов, они даже послушались. Это, наверно, потому что я вся в свою сестру, только ей об этом не говорите, а то она меня убьёт._

_Самое интересное писать не буду, обязательно приходите этой ночью ко мне в сон, я постараюсь всё приснить, как это было классно. А как придёте, напомните мне, пожалуйста, спросить завтра у Эпплджек что такое «едрёно сено». Или может Вы сами знаете. Никто из наших не знает, даже принцесса Твайлайт Спаркл, а Эпплджек должна знать, меня все к ней отправляют._

_Да, и поговорите, пожалуйста, со своей сестрой, чтобы она не очень на меня сердилась. А то я раньше хотела учиться в Школе для одарённых единорогов, но теперь уже больше не хочу, пусть меня лучше Старлайт учит. Она, наверно, только рада будет, а Вы как думаете?_

_Искренне Ваша хоть и не ученица, но всё-таки —_

**Свити Белль**

* * *

_Дражайшая Тия!_

_Твоя просьба обеспечить нашу очередную Пьесу — или правильнее будет сказать, Пьесу твоей ученицы? — «инсектоидными декорациями», как ты изволила выразиться, выполнена. Насколько могу судить, выполнена вполне успешно. Я лишь позволила себе в последний момент перенастроить телепорт с Грифонстоуна на родную берлогу несчастной зверушки — или напакостить грифонам тоже входило в твои планы?_

_Наше небольшое пари касательно моих детей, полагаю, можно считать завершённым вничью. Ты была права, этот Торекс действительно оказался неплохим предводителем — заметь, я говорю именно «предводителем», а не «правителем». С другой стороны, и ты не можешь не признать, что без меня мои дети, даже перейдя на новую ступень, остались чистыми детьми: о чём вообще можно говорить, если за прошедшие более чем полгода никто (включая твоего хвалёного Торекса) не задумался о таком элементарном вопросе, как поддержание численности роя? Надо ли напоминать тебе, что у нашего народа это невозможно без участия королевы?_

_Думаю, ты поняла уже, к чему я клоню. Я слишком ценю наши с тобой добрые отношения, чтобы употреблять здесь пошлое слово «ультиматум», однако вот тебе моя настоятельная — очень настоятельная! — просьба: пусть наша следующая совместная Пьеса будет последней, и пусть она состоится поскорее. Во-первых, я не вижу ни малейшего смысла продолжать ломать комедию: наши дети успешно подружились и помогают друг другу. Во-вторых, я не зря упомянула про новую ступень: у меня, знаешь ли, присутствует в этом вопросе и личный интерес. Мы устроены слишком по-разному, чтобы я смогла адекватно передать словами свои ощущения от чрезмерной задержки на нынешней стадии… однако полагаю, что выражение «я вся дико чешусь» поможет тебе в какой-то мере их представить. Прошу прощения за подробности, но это именно так._

_Давай всё-таки признаемся себе: мы с тобой никудышные актёры, да и как драматурги немногим лучше. Наша с тобой Пьеса про свадьбу останется моим величайшим позором на всю жизнь: стоит мне вспомнить, как я несколько минут тупо пялилась в окно, распевая всякую ерунду и давая этой твоей ученице возможность хоть что-то сделать… Если я до сих пор не сгорела со стыда, так это лишь потому, что твой позор ничуть не меньше; я имею в виду бездарный отыгрыш «поражения» в нашей «магической схватке». Да, я прекрасно знаю твой излюбленный аргумент: это сработало. Да, ты меня убедила: срабатывает ещё и не такое. Но, честное слово, это же не повод позориться и дальше!_

_Понимаешь, к чему я клоню на этот раз? Когда мы всё это закончим и «подружимся» в глазах наших детей… Разумеется, ты вольна поступать как тебе виднее, но ради нашей настоящей дружбы прошу тебя об одном: пусть в глазах твоих детей я лучше останусь позорной дурой и раскаявшейся злодейкой. В противном случае твоя племянница, твоя ученица и её ученица меня втроём буквально убьют — с них станется._

_Всегда твоя —_

**Кризи**


End file.
